


All It Took Was Ice Cream

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan buys Phil some ice cream and things get a little....messy.





	All It Took Was Ice Cream

"Hey Phil?" 

Dan hollered, writing down the last item of their grocery list on the small slip of notebook paper. 

"Yeah?" Dan heard Phil mumbly yell back. 

"Do you want anything from the shop?" 

Dan waited, nothing. 

"Phil?" 

"What?" Phil hollered back again. 

Dan lets out a frustrated sigh, repeating what he said but slightly loader, "I said, do you need anything from the store? I'm going to get food." 

"Okay, there were way more words then last time and I heard only about three of them." 

Dan groans as he stands up from the table in the kitchen, "Where are you?" 

"Bedroom!" Phil yells back. 

Dan grabs the pen and paper, heading down the hall to Phil's room. 

I'm the one getting all the food, you would think Phil would get off his lazy butt and walk to me, not the other way around. 

I'm sure the neighbors loved the yelling though. 

Dan stops in the doorway to see Phil spread out on his bed with his glasses covered nose in a Stephen King novel. 

Ah, that's why. 

"Sorry." Phil says with a small smile letting the book fall back onto his shirtless stomach. 

Dan's eyes start to wonder down Phil's chest before he realizes what he's doing and snaps out of it, holding up the paper in his hand. 

"Uh, heading down to the shop. We are out of well, everything." Dan says shaking his head with a nervous chuckle, "Need anything?"

Phil props himself up on his elbows, causing his stomach muscles to retract, showing his slightly toned torso. 

"Um, I don't think so?" He says thinking, as his eyebrows scrunch together. 

Dan inhales quickly and nods. 

I have got to get out of this room. 

Now. 

He turns and gets half way down the hall, while mentally cursing at himself, before he hears Phil's voice calling him back.

Dan turns on his heels and jogs to Phil's door and peeks his head around the corner. 

"Yeah?" 

"Could you actually get some ice cream?" 

Dan smiles and comes fully into view from behind the door frame. 

"Philip, are you not lactose intolerant?" 

Phil frantically shakes his head no then stops and gives a small nod yes, "Okay, so technically yes I am, BUT they make that special lactose free ice cream and I really wanted to try some and... please?" 

Dan sighs. 

Curse that man and my unknown love for him.

"Sure Phil." Dan says with a small laugh and a two finger salute as he turns to head back down the hall.

 

"Phil?" Dan's hollers, his arms lined with heavy grocery bags, unable to open the apartment door. 

Dan's a 'one trip' kinda guy. 

"PHIL?" Dan says slightly louder, while banging his foot against the bottom of the door.

"What?" Dan hears Phil's muffled answer. 

"Dammit, Phil, what do mean 'What'?! What else could I possibly be yelling at you for on the other side of the door?" 

Dan hears Phil chuckle. 

Oh no he doesn't.

Dan straightens up, readjusting the bags on his arms that are getting heavier by the second. 

"Philip Lester, if you don't open this door, I WILL throw your ice cream down the stairs." 

Dan laughs as he hears scrambling on the other side of the door, which immediately is swung open. 

"Ah, Daniel. Didn't see ya there! Come right on in!" Phil says ushering Dan in with a toothy grin. 

Dan glares at him as he shuffles past, 

"Yeah yeah, your ice cream is still here." 

Phil shuts the door behind him and exhales loudly putting his hand over his heart. 

"Thank GOD." 

 

"Please tell me you're not going to eat that whole container tonight." Dan says with a grin, looking at Phil as he shoveled another spoonful of chocolate ice cream into his mouth. 

Phil immediately stops like a deer in the headlights and turns to look at Dan, with the spoon still in his mouth. 

Dan just laughs and pauses the movie they were watching. 

Phil glares at him and pulls the spoon out of his mouth. 

"Hey, I haven't had ice cream in a really long time okay." 

Dan just stares at him trying to suppress his laughter. 

Phil huffs, setting the spoon in the container and setting it down on the table in front of the sofa. 

"Alright." He says turning around on the couch to face Dan, "What is it now?" 

Dan giggles and looks down at Phil's lips then back up to his eyes, "You may or may not have chocolate all over your face," He finishes with a smirk. 

Phil just groans and starts laughing.

"Here." Dan says with a breathy laugh, and tosses him a towel from behind him. 

"Thanks." Phil replies sarcastically, taking the towel and starting to wipe his face off. 

"Good?" Phil asks looking at Dan who had turned his attention to to his phone. 

Dan smiles and shakes his head, "You missed a few spots." 

Phil sticks out his bottom lip and holds the rag out in front of Dan. 

"Are you serious?" Dan says with a grin. 

Phil just blinks at him, not moving. 

Dan sighs, taking the towel from Phil's out stretched hand, "Alright then." 

Phil crosses his legs under him to match Dan's position then scoots closer until the tips of their knees are touching. 

Dan shifts slightly at the sudden contact, but doesn't move. 

Phil leans forward slightly and turns his eyes to look sideways and up, like he was posing for a dramatic picture. 

Dan just lets out a breathy laugh, "Well, you have a spot here," He says and gently wipes a small chocolate smudge on Phil's cheek. 

Phil slowly brings his eyes down to look in Dan's. 

"God, Phil, you got this stuff everywhere," Dan says shaking his head, not noticing Phil's eyes wandering over his. 

"And here." Dan states as his gets a spot by Phil's nose. 

Dan's eyes quickly glance up at Phil's noticing his intense stare. 

Their eyes locking. 

Just as quick as he looked up, Dan pulls his eyes back down and try's not to focus on Phil's gaze.

Shut up. 

He's your best friend. 

It's not like that.

"Uh, and here." Dan slowly says dapping a spot right by Phil's bottom lip. 

Only it doesn't come off. 

Phil's mouth coming slightly agape. 

"I think we need to wet the rag or something." Dan says looking down, and fiddling with the rag he placed in his lap. 

Phil stares at Dan for a second then slowly puts his finger and thumb under Dan's chin, making him look up at him. 

Dan could swear his heart stopped beating. 

Phil searches Dan's features for any sign of discomfort or for him to stop. 

Dan doesn't give him any. 

Phil leans in slowly, giving Dan the chance to pull away. 

Dan's breathing starts to quicken as he feels Phil's warm breaths on his face, as he stops only an inch away from his lips, their eyes still locked. 

"I think we can manage." Phil says lightly with a grin.

Dan gives him a dazed smile and closes the gap between them. 

Phil moves his hand from under Dan's chin to his cheek as he kisses him back. 

Dan giggles slightly against Phil's mouth as they began to deepen the kiss. 

Phil pulls away, giving Dan a confused look.

Dan shakes his head lightly and grabs the front of Phil's shirt to pull him close again. 

"You taste like chocolate." Dan says with a grin and pulls gently on Phil's shirt to reconnect his lips with the beautiful boy in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you want more phan content or just wanna stalk me a little, check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
